Unknowing Robot- Kokoro
by Sutchi
Summary: A miracle, she was called. A miracle, she was indeed. Her existence could not be described in any other way. Yet, something fundamental was missing in her system. Something that is necessary, indispensable, that cannot be amiss, nevertheless forgotten. Something simple but incredibly beautiful was what the empty robot girl lacked: a kokoro.


**...SYSTEM- START.  
DOWNLOAD- COMMENCING.**

**1 3 1639 17 3937 193 2937 20320374 0-8 2934 2028 2393 202 392 -1 394 2730 23 3047 2 293 3 30 47 0 17 39 37 20 4 40 2 92 9 26 230489 37 20 3329 29 302 30 48 5720 39 24 392 506 1039 20 392 203 234 203 2039 402 3048 2038 402 392 20382 40392 23048 29348 20293 2349 2039482 20840293482038 4928 492 347230429 34204 392 40 2439 2 4802 289 20 39 204 49 2039 20 4 28 30 48 203 482 23 402 394 204 2034 39 2032 2034 20349 402843 20392 1- 203 4820 2392019 3740 29 302 93 49 20 39 2443 2039 42 2039 4702 39 402 39 84 2039 420 394 7010 349230 2834030458450 239340 238320234 349023423 23480234342 432890234 23489023 438202 57582 10283 402 302957 57572 203 293 203 203 203 49274 010382 93j 02948202 72 0202 482 2082 t9w 20 3 29 t92 3074 ( 297482 ) 29234 20 -103 - 293u4 83 472 202384 101 3420 293 402 392 482 203 482 23 49 202 293 482 203 48290-1 39480181- 184900291-94801-481093-284857 2052 4039 28402 3920 48901=1-403 2057 1-17 29387 204 28702 482 075 47203493 284928 1037492 38402798023 2937 429 47 2030381018364 293739274 2/29347 =29 37 2938 201030 4829 37 9 284 9429 2 209 4 56298 3 0472 283 562010283 5282975 207 529 284729283789019874 689 29374 285 7829 3892 57028 478920 17890 98101 947 2983 4782 29384 29384 ..2 3494 29.23 9:23 483 2309 "2347892" 243097 -2 83492 34 234702 43987*23 497 234072 838 484u4u33749'3749 8 329 74279 3487 19087 3028 77830230948 283 920 2 3498 20 234 102 394 202374 02834 202384 20384 7492 381018347 5y6109348702 4798302 578903097 5783024 40923874 1780194910987 147 19087 1341 7891 781 1 210984789-1 34789-1 3478910987 417891 47829 292 2738 38 274 292 47293 38292 38490114757 294823 2938 4929292 292083 830282819192293 4471018374 1384 1719101013751 1 10238 9123 192847 1927 293424 2034i20 2402 394 2494 202392 43023492348220 2934 2934 203492 203422034942 203 482 20394 20 2398 402 48902 3489023 48902 47902 234098 484****23489023 482390 2384902 32-09 590-2 8435029-845 834901-427985 784392057 498027 1-93847 74892-2984357 5498302 4358 303 30345 230-1-1939 303020202030****45 304958 493052-20 94358 83920-029485 849320-2039458 8490 2-0923485 84902-4023958 834290-304958 8590432-0293458 84920-2-034958****74 892345098 1 349 2034 2034 29347 89078329 20984 758920 348902 473892 5023498 427893 40234 34823 4720 493 29 38 293 2048 47502 3492 3204 2934 247502 34982 4023498 4283240 23478239 308 02 2 934 34 70798 29 39 203 49 92 9898 204 2 84 203 4821 101 291 1923 1023 10445638193747 501023 192 4710239 1023 4719 402 47203498 20347 40298347 ****34029347292 34234 23048432 04382392349 540257428 23947 40203484757402034750293 45020 234 2034 2034790 204 209348 2-29 104 47203 402 394 2034 2034 2034 20392 2304 2047 204 2043 2-349 2023 432023 43857 20344 20438 4820948 484 402034 402 48494 58 2034 294 2034 294 2042 2020 48203-1-10076-2-485-0870-09 808908 1429 1926 016936 1038461038 102874018 10237 1028 01909 1689 -9 87819 37891 10102 2917 294 47301 2983 102 391 293 102 301 293 103 301 4710 4710 2374 20470- 0-20216 189346 0197 2098 2789 14 2902 33 2 39 247 2 3049 203 4820 23498 230 24982349 720 32498 7501 3491 012 4729 2483 101847839 1009983 4278901 293 4729 283 101 3 2938 4719201 472 ****1 31639 17 3937 193 2937 203 20374 0-82934 2028 2393 202 392 -1 394 2730 23 3047 2 293 3 30 47 0 17 39 37 20 4 40 2 92 9 26 230489 37 20 3 329 29 30 2 30 48 57 20 39 2 4 392 506 10 39 20 392 203 23 4 203 2039 402 3048 2038 402 392 20382 40392 23048 29348 20293 2349 2039482 20840293482038 4928 492 348 2 30 4 29 34 20 4 39 2 40 2 4 39 2 4802 289 20 39 204 49 20 39 20 4 28 30 48 203 482 23 402 394 204 2034 39 2032 2034 20349 402843 20392 1- 203 4820 239 20 19 37 40 29 302 93 49 20 39 2 4 43 2039 42 2039 4702 39 402 39 84 2039 420 394 7010 349230 2834030458450 239340 238320234 349023423 23480234342 432890234 23489023 438202 57582 10283 402 302957 57572 203 293 203 203 203 49274 010382 93j 02948202 72 0202 482 2082 t9w 20 3 29 t92 3074 ( 297482 ) 29234 20 -103 - 293u4 83 472 202384 101 3420 293 402 392 482 203 482 23 49 202 293 482 203 48290-1 39480181 `4- 184900291-94801-481093-284857 2052 4039 28402 3920 48901=1-403 2057 1-17 29387 204 28702 482 075 47203493 284928 1037492 38402798023 2937 4 29 47 2030381018364 293739274 2/29347 =29 37 2938 201030 4829 37 9 284 9 4292 209 4 56298 3 0472 283 56 2010283 5282975 207 529 284729283789019874 689 29374 285 7829 3892 57028 478920 17,890 98101 947 2983 4782 29384 29384 .2 3494 29.23 9:23 483 2309 "2347892" 243097 -2 83492 34 234702 43987*23 497 234072 838 484u4u33749'3749 8 329 74279 3487 19087 3028 77830230948 283 920 2 3498 20 234 102 394 202374 02834 202384 20384 7492 381018347 5y6109348702 4798302 578903097 5783024 40923874 1780194910923423422342342387 147 19087 1341 7891 781 1 210984789-1 34789-1 3478910987 417891 47829 292 2738 38 274 292 47293 38292 3849011472 34324 57 294823 2938 4929292 292083 292324908302828 19192293 4471018374 1384 1719101013751110238 9123 192847 1927 293424 2034i20 2402 394 2494 202392 43023492348220 2934 293 2342344 203492 203422034942 203 482 20394 20 2398 402 48902 3489023 48902 47902 234098 484****23489023 482390 2384902 32-09 590-2 8435029-845 834901-427985 784392057 498027 1-93847 74892-2984357 5498302 4358 303 30345 230-1-1939 303020202030****45 304958 493052-20 94358 83920-029485 849320-2039458 8490 2-0923485 84902-4023958 834290-304958 8590432-0293458 84920-2-034958****74 892345098 1 349 2034 2034 29347 89078329 20984 758920 348902 473892 5023498 427893 40234 34823 4720 493 29 38 293 2048 47502 3492 3204 2934 247502 34982 4023498 4283240 23478239 308 02 2 934 34 70798 29 39 203 49 92 9898 204 2 84 203 4821 101 291 1923 1023 10445638193747 501023 192 4710239 1023 4719 402 47203498 20347 40298347 ****34029347292 34234 23048432 04382392349 540257428 23947 40203484757402034750293 45020 234 2034 2034790 204 209348 2-29 104 47203 402 394 2034 2034 2034 20392 2304 2047 204 2043 2-349 2023 432023 43857 20344 20438 4820948 484 402034 402 48494 58 2034 294 2034 294 2042 2020 48203-1-10076-2-485-0870-09 808908 1429 1926 016936 1038461038 102874018 10237 1028 01909 1689 -9 87819 37891 10 102 29 17 294 47301 2983 102 391 293 102 301 293 103 ************20840293482038 4928 492 348 2 30 4 29 34 20 4 39 2 40 2 4 39 2 4802 289 20 39 204 49 20 39 20 4 28 30 48 203 482 23 402 394 204 2034 39 2032 2034 20349 402843 20392 1- 203 4820 239 20 19 37 40 29 302 93 49 20 39 2 4 43 2039 42 2039 4702 39 402 39 84 2039 420 394 7010 349230 2834030458450 239340 238320234 349023423 23480234342 432890234 23489023 438202 57582 10283 402 302957 57572 203 293 203 203 203 49274 010382 93j 02948202 72 0202 482 2082 9 20 3 29 t92 3074 ( 297482 ) 29234 20 -103 - 293u4 83 472 202384 101 3420 293 402 392 482 203 482 23 49 202 293 482 203 48290-1 39480181- 184900291-94801-481093-284857 2052 4039 28402 3920 48901=1-403 2057 1-17 29387 204 28702 482 075 47203493 284928 1037492 38402798023 2937 4 29 47 2030381018364 293739274 2/29347 =29 37 2938 201030 4829 37 9 284 9 429 2 209 4 56298 3 0472 283 562010283 5282975 207 529 284729283789019874 689 29374 285 7829 3892 57028 478920 17890 98101 947 2983 4782 29384 29384 ..2 3494 29.23 9:23 483 2309 "2347892" 243097 -2 83492 34 234702 43987*23 497 234072 838 484u4u33749'3749 8 329 74279 3487 19087 3028 77830230948 283 920 2 3498 20 234 102 394 202374 02834 202384 20384 7492 381018347 5y6109348702 4798302 578903097 5783024 40923874 1780194910987 147 19087 1341 7891 781 1 210984789-1 34789-1 3478910987 417891 47829 292 2738 38 274 292 47293 38292 38490114757 294823 2938 4929292 292083 830282819192293 4471018374 1384 1719101013751 1 10238 9123 192847 1927 293424 2034i20 2402 394 2494 202392 43023492348220 2934 2934 203492 203422034942 203 482 20394 20 2398 402 48902 3489023 48902 47902 234098 484****23489023 482390 2384902 32-09 590-2 8435029-845 834901-427985 784392057 498027 1-93847 74892-2984357 5498302 4358 303 30345 230-1-1939 303020202030****45 304958 493052-20 94358 83920-029485 849320-2039458 8490 2-0923485 84902-4023958 834290-304958 8590432-0293458 84920-2-034958****74 892345098 1 349 2034 2034 29347 89078329 20984 758920 348902 473892 5023498 427893 40234 34823 4720 493 29 38 293 2048 47502 3492 3204 2934 247502 34982 4023498 4283240 23478239 308 02 2 934 34 70798 29 39 203 49 92 9898 204 2 84 203 4821 101 291 1923 1023 10445638193747 501023 192 4710239 1023 4719 402 47203498 20347 40298347 ****34029347292 34234 23048432 04382392349 540257428 23947 40203484757402034750293 45020 234 2034 2034790 204 209348 2-29 104 47203 402 394 2034 2034 2034 20392 2304 2047 204 2043 2-349 2023 432023 43857 20344 20438 4820948 484 402034 402 48494 58 2034 294 2034 294 2042 2020 48203-1-10076-2-485-0870-09 808908 1429 1926 016936 1038461038 102874018 10237 1028 01909 1689 -9 87819 37891 10 102 29 17 294 47301 2983 102 391 293 102 301 293 103 301 4710 4710 2374 20470- 0-20216 189346 0197 2098 2789 14 2902 33 2 39 2472 3049 203 4820 23498 230 24982349 720 32498 7501 3491 012 4729 2483 101847839 1009983 4278901 293 4729 283 101 3 2938 4719201 472 ****131639 17 3937 193 2937 203 20374 0-8 2934 2028 2393 202 392 -1 394 2730 23 3047 2 293 3 30 47 0 17 39 37 20 4 40 2 92 9 26 230489 37 20 3 329 29 30 230 48 57 20 39 2 4 392 506 10 39 20 392 203 23 4 203 2039 402 3048 2038 402 392 20382 40392 23048 29348 20293 2349 2039482 20840293482038 4928 492 348 2 30 4 29 3420 439 2 402 4 39 2 4802 289 20 39 204 49 20 39 20 4 28 30 48 203 482 23 402 394 204 2034 39 2032 2034 20349 402843 20392 1- 293 4820 239 2019 37 40 29 302 93 49 20 39 2 4 43 2039 42 2039 4702 39 402 39 84 2039 420 394 7010349230 2834030458450 239340 238320234 349023423 23480234342 432890234 23489023 438202 57582 10283 402 302957 57572 203 293 203 203 203 49274 010382 93j 02948202 72 0202 482 2082 t9w 20 329 t92 3074 ( 297482 ) 29234 20 -103 - 293u4 83 472 202384 101 3420 293 402 392 482 203 482 23 49 202 293 482 203 48290-1 39480181 4- 184900291-94801-481093-284857 2052 4039 28402 3920 48901=1-403 2057 1-17 29387 204 28702 482 075 47203493 284928 1037492 38402798023 2937 4 29 47 2030381018364 293739274 2/29347 =29 37 2938 201030 4829 37 9 284 9 4292 209 4 56298 3 0472 283 56 2010283 5282975 207 529 284729283789019874 689 29374 285 7829 ************47829 292 2738 38 274 292 47293 38292 38490114757 294823 2938 4929292 292083 830282819192293 4471018374 1384 1719101013751 1 10238 9123 192847 1927 293424 2034i20 2402 394 2494 202392 43023492348220 2934 2934 203492 203422034942 203 482 20394 20 2398 402 48902 3489023 48902 47902 234098 484****23489023 482390 2384902 32-09 590-2 8435029-845 834901-427985 784392057 498027 1-93847 74892-2984357 5498302 4358 303 30345 230-1-1939 303020202030****45 304958 493052-20 94358 83920-029485 849320-2039458 8490 2-0923485 84902-4023958 834290-304958 8590432-0293458 84920-2-034958****74 892345098 1 349 2034 2034 29347 89078329 20984 758920 348902 473892 5023498 427893 40234 34823 4720 493 29 38 293 2048 47502 3492 3204 2934 247502 34982 4023498 4283240 23478239 308 02 2 934 34 70798 29 39 203 49 92 9898 204 2 84 203 4821 101 291 1923 1023 10445638193747 501023 192 4710239 1023 4719 402 47203498 20347 40298347 ****34029347292 34234 23048432 04382392349 540257428 23947 40203484757402034750293 45020 234 2034 2034790 204 209348 2-29 104 47203 402 394 2034 2034 2034 20392 2304 2047 204 2043 2-349 2023 432023 43857 20344 20438 4820948 484 402034 402 48494 58 2034 294 2034 294 2042 2020 48203-1-10076-2-485-0870-09 808908 1429 1926 016936 1038461038 102874018 10237 1028 01909 1689 -9 87819 37891 10 102 29 17 294 47301 2983 102 391 293 102 301 293 103 301 4710 4710 2374 20470- 0-20216 189346 0197 2098 2789 14 2902 33 2 39 2472 3049 203 4820 23498 230 24982349 720 32498 7501 3491 012 4729 2483 101847839 1009983 4278901 293 4729 283 101 3 2938 4719201 472 ****131639 17 3937 193 2937 203 20374 0-8 2934 2028 2393 202 392 -1 394 2730 23 3047 2 293 3 30 47 0 17 39 37 20 4 40 2 92 9 26 230489 37 20 3 329 29 30 230 48 57 20 39 2 4 392 506 10 39 20 392 203 23 4 203 2039 402 3048 2038 402 392 20382 40392 23048 29348 20293 2349 2039482 20840293482038 4928 492 348 2 30 4 29 3420 439 2 402 4 39 2 4802 289 20 39 204 49 20 39 20 4 28 30 48 203 482 23 402 394 204 2034 39 2032 2034 20349 402843 20392 1- 293 4820 239 2019 37 40 29 302 93 49 20 39 2 4 43 2039 42 2039 4702 39 402 39 84 2039 420 394 7010349230 2834030458450 239340 238320234 349023423 23480234342 432890234 23489023 438202 57582 10283 402 302957 57572 203 293 203 203 203 49274 010382 93j 02948202 72 0202 482 2082 t9w 20 329 t92 3074 ( 297482 ) 29234 20 -103 - 293u4 83 472 202384 101 3420 293 402 392 482 203 482 23 49 202 293 482 203 48290-1 39480181 4- 184900291-94801-481093-284857 2052 4039 28402 3920 48901=1-403 2057 1-17 29387 204 28702 482 075 47203493 284928 1037492 38402798023 2937 4 29 47 2030381018364 293739274 2/29347 =29 37 2938 201030 4829 37 9 284 9 4292 209 4 56298 3 0472 283 56 2010283 5282975 207 529 284729283789019874 689 29374 285 7829 **3892 57028 478920 17,890 98101 947 2983 4782 29384 29384 .2 3494 29.23 9:23 483 2309 "2347892" 243097 -2 83492 34 234702 43987*23 497 234072 838 484u4u33749'3749 8 329 74279 3487 19087 3028 77830230948 283 920 2 3498 20 234 102 394 202374 02834 202384 20384 7492 381018347 5y6109348702 4798302 578903097 5783024 40923874 1780194910987 147 19087 1341 7891 781 1 210984789-1 34789-1 3478910987 417891 47829 292 2738 38 274 292 47293 38292 38490114757 294823 2938 4929292 292083 830282819192293 4471018374 1384 1719101013751 1 10238 9123 192847 1927 293424 2034i20 2402 394 2494 202392 43023492348220 2934 2934 203492 203422034942 203 482 20394 20 2398 402 48902 3489023 48902 47902 234098 484**23489023 482390 2384902 32-09 590-2 8435029-845 834901-427985 784392057 498027 1-93847 74892-2984357 5498302 4358 303 30345 230-1-1939 303020202030****45 304958 493052-20 94358 83920-029485 849320-2039458 8490 2-0923485 84902-4023958 834290-304958 8590432-0293458 84920-2-034958****74 892345098 1 349 2034 2034 29347 89078329 20984 758920 348902 473892 5023498 427893 40234 34823 4720 493 29 38 293 2048 47502 3492 3204 2934 247502 34982 4023498 4283240 23478239 308 02 2 934 34 70798 29 39 203 49 92 9898 204 2 84 203 4821 101 291 1923 1023 10445638193747 501023 192 4710239 1023 4719 402 47203498 20347 40298347 ****34029347292 34234 23048432 04382392349 540257428 23947 40203484757402034750293 45020 234 2034 2034790 204 209348 2-29 104 47203 402 394 2034 2034 2034 20392 2304 2047 204 2043 2-349 2023 432023 43857 20344 20438 4820948 484 402034 402 48494 58 2034 294 2034 294 2042 2020 48203-1-10076-2-485-0870-09 808908 1429 1926 016936 1038461038 102874018 10237 1028 01909 1689 -9 87819 37891 10 102 29 17 294 47301 2983 102 391 293 102 301 293 103 301 4710 4710 2374 20470- 0-20216 189346 0197 2098 2789 14 2902 33 2 39 247 2 3049 203 4820 23498 230 24982349 720 32498 7501 3491 012 4729 2483 101847839 10099834278901 293 4729 283 101 3 2938 4719201 472****283 101 32 193248 10198 -98 7891 2934 193 429 2348 102 392 29 32 4092 202 485 202 4 2****2 402 402 0 37 92 202834 2 023 487 520 395 849 1789b 45789 0 34987 5 392 472 93- 23478923 4 429384 7234 ********301 4710 4710 2374 20470- 0-20216 189346 0197 2098 2789 14 2902 33 2 39 247 2 3049 203 4820 23498 230 24982349 720 32498 7501 3491 012 4729 24 83 1 018 47839 100 9983 427 8901 293 47 29 283 101 3 2938 47 19201 472****2 83 101 32 193 248 10198 -98 78 91 2934 193 429 2348 102 392 29 32 4092 202 485 202 4 2****2 402 402 0 37 92 202834 2 023 487 520 395 849 1789b 45789 0 34987 5 392 472 93- 23478923 4 429384 7234 32498 2 83 47 &34 902 34 902 409 23 48920 872 2039 + 23940 2 70 93 2 -480 2934 203 39 28 + 420 349 2094 8=2 3948 20 3290 234820 292 203 49 20 394 2048 32 394 20 34 8 2- 20172 20125 2910 3940 20 19 3470 91101 3910 101 10394 1023498 40293 402934 20349 203494 5720293 4023 9 39 2 02 9 30 29 348 48 02 39 39 25 02 7 395 28 30 492 39 20 37 0 20 38 39 2 502 3 323 3 2 32 8 2 02 9 3 20 3 35 92 5 3 28 20 38 10 38 57 29 358 29375 39 23 5 1 39 48 3945 28 49 3 293 4 576 29 3 29 37 2 3 39 9 48 1 38475 19 333 5 2 399 38 2 45 433 2 03 29 1 27 49 10 38 19 39 01 92 57 39 29 40 19 3 49 4 7 36 29 8 203 498 23 948 034 2 24 3 0 98 102 43 52 0 25 08 93 48 23 40 9 34 82 0582 09 234 089 25 709 3 20 38 19 3 198 401 2 49 10 58 19 120 39 58 023 93 572 02 58 02 59 01 95 33 50 28 92 03 80 29 35 520 089 52 9 3 38 0 92 02 9 20 3 9 29 48 0 2 39 3 1 50 10 7 5 20 9 3 30 25 9 02 39 2 085 32 39 0 02 4 90 28 2 98 2 0 47 3 5 02 3 9 28 02 93 07 29 03 8 7 0****3 5 2 50 2 3 32 20 3 8 10**** 3 1639 17 3937 1 93 2 93 7 20 3 2 03 74 0-8 2 934 2 028 2 39 3 2 02 392 -1 3 23 30 47 2 2 93 3 30 47 0 17 39 37 20 4 40 2 92 9 26 23 0489 37 20 3 32 9 29 30 2 30 48 57 20 39 2 4 39 2 5 06 10 39 20 392 2 03 23 4 2 03 20 39 4 02 30 48 2 038 40 2 3 92 2 03 82 4 03 92 230 48 2934 8 20 293 2349 2 ** 32 4 98 2 83 47 &34 9 02 34 902 40923 4 89 20 872 20 39 + 23 9 40 2 7 -  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 1 5 2 11 56 29 3 94 2 ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...   
2 3 8 20 28 3 2 29 38  
**31 69 42 5 8 89 4 38  
********19 4729 37 1****23 7 9 52 5 89****39 3 4****8 5 4 43 5  
89 38 3 7 2****2 49 4 82 3 92****38 39 2 6 ****35 6  
****34 5 7****9 4 2 395 20 93 492 203 593  
7 28 423 02 3048 204 483  
58 294 247 2948 29  
389 2945 92  
349 82  
87  
****0**

**7**

**4**

**. . . . .**

**...Data Download- 100% complete**

**. . . . .**

**...System Operation Program- 100% complete**

**...Main Hard-Drive- 100% complete**

**...Memory Chip- 100% complete**

**...Nerve Network- 100% complete**

**...Synthetic Fabric and Tissue - 100% complete  
[= hair- 100% complete]  
[= outer covering / skin - 100% complete]**

**...Sensory Systems- 100% complete  
[= sight- image reception - 100% complete]  
[= hearing- auditive perception- 100% complete ]  
[ = touch- ****somatosensory system- 100% complete ]**  
[ = taste- gustation- 100% complete ]  
[ = smell- **olfaction- 100% complete ]**

**...Articulations - 100% complete**

**... Liquid Pressure Valves - 100% complete**

**...Wires - 100% complete**

**...Electrical Connections- 100% complete**

**... Automatic Gears- 100% complete**

**...Man-Made Endocrine System- ? **

**. . . . .**

**...System Check- 100% complete**

**. . . . .**

**...Start- Authorization to Proceed:**

**...Approved.**

**. . . . .**

**"**Now, open your eyes".

I immediately did, and the surrounding colors burst into my sensory rods. Visual sensory is in perfect conditions. There is a great unbalance of color and over all absence of it. Along with metal cases, machines were in great abundance inside the...calculating... 12 times 14 long room.  
Human: detected. Location: 2 feet north, up front.  
...human cultural habits display a sense of acknowledgement when meeting for the first time. Depending on the time of day, greeting changes interchangeably. Time of electrical boot: 9:35 A.M.

"Good Morning"

Vocal chords tingle against the section of my body, the neck. When speaking, energy consumption accelerates. Update: communication is futile except when responding to questions, or the making of them.

"Do you know who I am?"

Inquiry on identity:

White laboratory coat- 8 years of usage, blond hair tied behind his head- pony tails are also used by males, must adapt hard disk to recently acquired information.  
...White laboratory coat, blond hair in a pony tail, blue eyes- cerulean tone. Facial features discerned, pale skin tone-

Identity: found.

" You are my creator".

His facial features changed, his lips curved slightly upwards and his eyebrows quickly imitated the movement.

Why did he do that?

Is that not a waste of energy? Is he trying to tell me something?

" Are all programs working correctly?", he requested an answer.

...Addition to hard disk: slight raise of lips and eyebrows are the physical action of asking my operative program's working capacity.

. . .system check. . .  
No errors.

"No problems".

His eyes glowed at response, they additionally became watery. Is his own system malfunctioning? A leakage of the main pressure valve connecting the optical receptors to the hard disk seems like the most likely cause.

" Then, your name shall be... miracle."


End file.
